PRIZM♪RIZM
PRIZM♪RIZM, is WITCH NUMBER 4's first single. The lyrics were written by SATSUKI-UPDATE and composed/arranged by Hige Driver. Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 25 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 40 Sub-Unit Note Distributions H-suffixed numbers are the amount of holds in that sub-unit. The bottom number indicates combo range of that sub-unit. Video Full PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tameiki gogo ku ji kyou no kibun yohou wa BURUU Kimi ni kikitai nee, isogashii…? Mahou ga shiritai itsumo no mojiretsu jyanakute ikinari hitottobi dekitara ii noni aa, ameagari sora ni KIRAmeku machi no hi sagashiteiru kimi he no tegakari todoke PURIZUMU RIZUMU HAJIkeru KIMOCHI Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don tomenaide PURIZUMU RIZUMU tokeau kimi to kanaderu doki doki ni niteru Ijippari yokubari tanjunmeikaina genri otoshitari hirottari ne naitari…. migi hidari kakunin chotto uwatsuku kutsuzoko ni TANE mo shikake mo naikara yurushitene☆ aa ukatsuna ketsui to sukoshi no kotowari tsutaetai KIMI he no MERODII Hibiku PURIZUMU RIZUMU yobiau KIMOCHI Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don kesanaide PURIZUMU RIZUMU kasanaru KIMI no SUTEKIna yokogao wo miteru hitori hayaru Kimochi yozora wo tonde mawaru PURIZUMU RIZUMU yume nara zutto Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don samenaide PURIZUMU RIZUMU karamaru ito wo sotto himotoite ageru PURIZUMU RIZUMU HAJIkeru KIMOCHI Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don tomenaide PURIZUMU RIZUMU kasanaru KIMI no SUTEKIna yokogao wo miteru miteru |-| Kanji= ため息午後九時 今日の気分予報はブルー キミに聞きたい ねぇイソガシイ。。？ 魔法が知りたい いつもの文字列じゃなくて いきなりひとっ飛びできたらいいのに ああ、雨上がり空に キラめく町の灯 探してるキミへのテガカリ 届け　プリズムリズム ハジけるキモチ　Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don　止めないで プリズムリズム　溶け合う キミと奏でるドキドキに似てる 意地っぱり欲張り 単純明快な原理 落としたり拾ったりね 泣いたり…… みぎひだり確認 ちょっと浮つく靴底に タネも仕掛けもないから許してね☆ ああ、迂闊な決意と少しの理 伝えたいキミへのメロディ 響く　プリズムリズム 呼び合うキモチ Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don 消さないで プリズムリズム　重なる キミのステキな横顔を見てる ひとりはやる気持ち 夜空を飛んで 廻る　プリズムリズム 夢ならずっと Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don 醒めないで プリズムリズム　絡まる 糸をそっと紐解いてあげる プリズムリズム ハジけるキモチ Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don 止めないで プリズムリズム 重なる キミのステキな横顔を見てる 見てる |-| English= sighing, it’s already 9 PM today’s mood forecast is blue I want to ask you “hey, are you busy…?” I want to know magic but not the usual phrases it’ll be great if we can just fly aa, by the after rain sky the glittering city light is a clue to you who I am looking for please reach! PRIZM RIZM the bursting feeling Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don please don’t stop PRIZM RIZM melt together feels like the song my heart played when I’m with you (feels like the “dokidoki” that plays when I am with you) obstinacy and greed plain and simple principle dropping things, picking up things, hey and even crying… whilst becoming restless, confirming the left and right at the sole of my shoes since I have no joke or trick, forgive me okay ☆ aa, careless decisions with a little bit of sense is a melody I want to deliver to you echoing PRIZM RIZM the feelings calling out each other Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don please don’t erase it PRIZM RIZM piling up together I’m watching your face’s beautiful side feature one person’s feelings that flourished fly, to the night sky revolving PRIZM RIZM if this is a dream, please Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don don’t ever wake up PRIZM RIZM being entwined I’ll gently unknot the string for you* PRIZM RIZM the bursting feeling Rin☆Don☆Ri☆Don please don’t stop PRIZM RIZM piling up together I’m looking at your face’s beautiful side feature I’m looking at you Category:Lyrics Category:Tokyo 7th Sisters Category:WITCH NUMBER 4